Home
by Healer Kira
Summary: BluemiereXTimpani. What happened at the end of SPM. "It felt like he was finally alive again."


It was the exact replica of her cottage.

A white picket fence, with clusters of dandelions and daisy around each post- no gate, just a handsome cobbled path that led up to her sugar brown door. There were dark green sprays of ivy climbing up the walls, and under each window, and right beside the door, there were bushes of roses, red, white, and every other color imaginable- the rainbow roses, they were called.

Inside the gentle, short cottage, the kitchen was straight to the left, beside the door, he knew. To the right, a small living room, with a small, cozy couch and a little fireplace, with a wood rack right beside it. Forward, down the hall, and to the left was her bedroom. A small cot covered with a faded quilt, and a flowered lamp at the bedside table she had told him was her mother's. Forward again, there was the guest bedroom; with the constant sweet smell of flowers, the comforting warmth, and the sense of peace.

It wasn't a replica, Bluemiere knew suddenly, it was real.

It was home.

There was a gasp beside him and he looked, seeing Timpani with her hand over her mouth-the corners of her ice blue eyes were wet. He could tell she was smiling.

He looked around, finally looking at his surroundings.

It was green, grass covering the land as far as he could see. The only landmark was a single tree, posted up on a far hill, with a backdrop of a baby blue sky.

Bluemiere suddenly blinked, and breathed in a deep lungful of air- it felt like he was finally alive again.

"Timpani," he spoke, and she turned to him, strands of wild red hair fall into her face. Tear tracks had marked her cheeks.

She smiled tearfully." Bluemiere."

He moved before she even could, grabbing her in a tight hug, holding her to his chest, clenching her soft hair in two fists. Tears pricked his own eyes, and he felt her arms curl around him.

"Grambi I missed you Timpani." Bluemiere breathed. "I missed you so much."

"I thought I would never see you again." She whispered.

"I did too." He said, "Grambi, Timpani." He could smell the scent of strawberries in her hair. "_Timpani."_ The word felt lovely rolling off his tongue.

He heard her laugh, and pull away slightly, looking up into his eyes. "Don't do that to me again." She whispered, and reached up, pressing her lips to his. Bluemiere kissed back for only a moment.

"What do you mean?" He whispered, confused. Timpani shook her head, fresh tears running down her cheeks. Bluemiere reached up to wipe them away- but Timpani brushed his hand away and threw her arms around his neck, drawing him into a kiss.

The sun was sinking down the sky, when they finally pulled apart. He never wanted to let go of her.

Timpani had tugged away, and he reluctantly let her, keeping one arm coiled around her waist as she stared up at the setting sun, dropping lower and lower down the horizon. Finally, she looked up at him.

"I want to watch it. " She said.

Bluemiere smiled. "Then watch."

"No… Let's-"She stopped, and looked to the cottage, and then at the faraway tree. Her gaze darted back to Bluemiere's face.

"I want to watch it with you, Bluemiere."

Timpani suddenly walked from his grip, and a few steps towards the bright glow slowly disappearing on the horizon. Bluemiere watched her.

When she turned back to him, her face was bright and excited.

"Come one, "She said, taking his hand and dragging him towards the tree.

"Timpani-"He started, alarmed.

"Come on Bluemiere!" She laughed, the wind blowing back her hair as she started to run. Bluemiere followed behind, unbuttoning the cape- it swirled, falling somewhere behind him, but he didn't care- a smile blooming over his features. His hat somehow stayed on but his shoes kicked off, and as he drew closer to his Timpani, they locked hands, running wildly towards the lone tree that drew closer and closer.

When they arrived they were both out of breath and laughing, tripping over each other's feet and collapsing on the ground, giggling and holding on to each other, unwilling to let go. Bluemiere kissed her cheek lovingly and she giggled, hugging his chest. They sat up, leaning against each other and Bluemiere put his arm around Timpani's shoulders, pulling her close.

"I love you so much Timpani." He whispered. "I don't want you to ever leave me again." He glanced at her, seeing a sad smile.

"I love you too." She said, "And I won't. Ever."

Bluemiere closed his eyes, feeling tears well up, and smiled.

They watched the sun drop below the horizon, eventually falling asleep with the stars shining high above their smiling forms.


End file.
